Goma De Mascar
by Marisol Hezz
Summary: Bella se tomara un año sabático en el que se irá de mochilera. Apenas y va comenzando su viaje cuando conoce al insoportable, malhumorado, caprichoso y quisquilloso Edward cara de culo Cullen, quien se le pega como una goma de mascar a su viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta cosa llena de sarcasmo es mía, todo lo relacionado con crepúsculo le pertenece a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **Goma De Mascar**

 **Summery:** Bella se tomara un año sabático en el que se irá de mochilera. Apenas y va comenzando su viaje cuando conoce al insoportable, malhumorado, caprichoso y quisquilloso Edward cara de culo Cullen, quien se le pega como una goma de mascar a su viaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno.**

Tengo el dinero suficiente para viajar. Dinero que yo ahorre durante más de seis años. Sacrifique mi vena compradora obsesiva de libros leyendo en PDF, además de no comprar películas originales, viéndolas piratas en blogs.

Mamá y papá no se molestaron cuando a mis doce años les dije de mi sueño de querer ser mochilera durante un año después del instituto, quería ir a la universidad pero sentía y aún siento que si viajaba después de terminar la universidad ya no iba a ser lo mismo, menos si después ya tenía un trabajo esperando por mí.

Vivir en un pueblo como Forks donde apenas y somos tres mil quinientos habitantes es desesperante. Siempre he querido salir de aquí, viajar y vivir en diferentes lugares. Mi padre es en gobernador de Forks, viaja cuando es necesario con Sue —su nueva esposa—, mientras mamá viaja todo el tiempo con su joven y millonaria novia. Si, novia. Mamá es una irresponsable bisexual que a sus diecinueve años conoció a mi papá y como era una joven desubicada que no sabía lo que quería termino embarazada.

Mamá sólo soporto poco tiempo en Forks —el embarazo y dos meses más—, fugándose conmigo y una recién salida del instituto de Forks a Phoenix, Arizona. Papá la demando y termino ganando mi custodia y mamá visitándome cada mes y pasado dos semanas de vacaciones con ella y su novia o novio en Arizona.

Ella me mando dinero para mi viaje. Se lo agradecía ese dinero me ayudará mucho en mi viaje. Papá también me dio dinero y me hizo prometerle que le llamaría o mandaría un correo, al igual que mis hermanos menores Leah y Seth.

—Jamás creí que tu viaje se fuera a realizar. —Ríe negando con su cabeza Leah—. Te envidio.

—Algún día lo harás. Solo espera llegar a los dieciocho.

—Apenas tengo catorce faltas demasiado.

—Ya verás que en tiempo pasa rápido. Pásame esa mochila.

Leah me pasa la mochila de cuadros rojos y comienzo a guardar ropa interior, ropa sencilla y entre medio de ellas guardo el dinero cuidadosamente envuelto mientras otra parte la guardó en el bolso de mis jeans y entonces tomó de mi cajón lo más importante: mi pasaporte —que pronto estará completamente sellado por los lugares que visitare—, lo que cumpliría el primero de muchos de mis sueños.

—Me asusta tu sonrisa. —Comenta Leah secamente.

—Es mi sonrisa de felicidad.

—Da escalofríos así que deja de hacerla.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No las veras en mucho tiempo.

—Ag, como sea, te extrañare. A ti y tu fea sonrisa.

—Ya lo sabía. —Me río mientras me acerco y la abrazo—. También te extrañare.

Bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la sala, encuentro a mi papá sentado mirándose con nostalgia y Sus igual, pero ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Uh, lo que no quiero estar por pasar.

— ¿En serio van a hacer esto? Solo me voy por unos… meses, no es tanto. Pronto regresaré. —ruedo los ojos.

—Eres mi bebé y para mi es difícil dejarte ir. —se escusa Charlie—. Nunca debí haberte dicho que si aquel verano pero eras una niña y creí que con el paso del tiempo lo olvidarías.

 _Como si fuera posible._

—Pues ya vez que no, viejo. —Le guiño un ojo—. No quiero hacer esto largo y triste, así que adiós nos vemos en unos meses. Uh, les llamaré y escribiré correos… los quiero.

Antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a ponerse de pie y comenzar con los abrazos salgo por la puerta. No creo poder soportar besos, lágrimas y abrazos, soy seca y sin una fibra de curiosidad. Lo siento, pa'.

Subo al auto camino a Seattle y de allí tomar el avión con destino a Londres. Casi vibro de emoción pues de Londres comienza mi viaje.

—Leah tiene razón… tu sonrisa es escalofriante.

Brinco al escuchar la voz de Seth. ¿Qué carajos hace aquí el muy estúpido?

— ¿Qué haces…

—Obviamente vengo contigo y me llevaré el auto después.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Tienes quince.

—Mi padre es el alcalde hago lo que quiero.

— ¡Uy, perdóneme señor rebelde! Jodido puberto.

—Jodida tu perra. —Gruñe.

Seth, es la clase de hermano menor fastidioso que quieres matar y con eso de que entro a la adolescencia —que yo llamo pubertad—, esta insoportable. Esta para que mientras duerme asfixiarlo con la almohada. Es un cabroncito.

Por fortuna el maldito se duerme en el camino y para cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ni siquiera le dirijo una palabra y me voy.

 _Adiós jodido Forks._

.

.

.

El vuelo fue de nueve horas y media, lo tome a las doce del mediodía. Tomando en cuenta que hay ocho horas de diferencia entre Seattle y Londres, ahora son las cinco y media de la mañana en este bello país.

¡Hola ingleses!

Mierda, debo controlarme o si terminaré gritando eso por todo el aeropuerto.

Mis ojos están muy abiertos mientras camino hacía la salida del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi. Quiero recorrer la ciudad y en lo que llego serán las seis y algo, seguramente a esa hora estará alguna cafetería abierta. ¿Hay cafeterías? Creí haber escuchado que aquí sólo se toma té.

Corro como loca cuando veo un taxi detenerse en la acera y me subo, me vale si alguien más lo vio antes este bebé es mío.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Dónde la llevó?

Hice una mueca.

— ¿Londres tiene cafeterías?

Lo escucho reír entre dientes y las cabronas de mis mejillas se quieren sonrojar.

—Claro que hay, ¿La llevo a una?

—Por favor.

 _Y que el camino sea corto, plis._

Miró por la ventana del auto y me doy cuenta que no hay mucho que ve por ahora, sobretodo porque está un poco oscuro. Quizá si esperó a que amanezca será mejor.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería esta iluminada la ciudad y no puedo evitar maravillarme con lo hermosa que es la calle. La cafetería tiene una fachada rústica y veo como tan temprano está entrando gente.

—Llegamos, señorita.

—Gracias.

Le pagó y le dejó propina, bajando rápidamente. Quiero un chocolate, un rico chocolate.

Subo los tres escalones que hay para llegar a la puerta cuando esta es abierta bruscamente haciéndome caer de bruces. Bueno, joder ¿Acaso las puertas no se abren hacia dentro?

Mi trasero está en el suelo y mi cabello sobre mi rostro. Siento el coraje llenar mi estómago, mientras quitó el cabello de mi rostro.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, amigo? ¿Eres jodidamente ciego? —Grito mientras me pongo de pie dispuesta a golpear al cabrón si me contesta mal.

—Mira… tú también debiste fijarte ante de subir, es lógico.

El cabrón que me golpeó ni siquiera se disculpa solo me mira con fastidio, además de tener una expresión de malhumor y aburrimiento que aumenta mis ganas de golpearlo. Uh, sueno como todo un chico.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta no soy de aquí imbécil, así que no tenía ni la jodida idea de que la puerta de abría hacia a fuera.

Me mira de arriba abajo.

—Ya me di cuenta. Pareces vagabunda.

—Y tú pareces el típico hijo de mami y papi. —Respondo mirando su ropa. Solo le falta el moñito en su suéter—. ¿Te perdiste de con tus padres? Oh, pobre bebé.

Veo la irritación pasar por sus ojos.

—No pienso seguir discutiendo con una indigente como tú.

—Entonces solo quítate de mi camino, me haces perder tiempo aquí. Ya hubiera bebido mi chocolate y buscaría una habitación para un par de días.

Estrecha sus ojos.

—Seguramente huyes de alguien ¿no es así? Eres una delincuente estadounidense.

No me contengo y golpeo con fuerza su estómago sacándole el aire, después lo empujó sacándolo de mi camino.

—Soy mochilera, pendejo. No huyo de nadie.

Viéndolo toser como el idiota que es entro a la cafetería llenando mis fosas nasales de ese increíble olor.

Joder, tan vez los ingleses no son tan encantadores como creí. Al menos el de hace un momento no es más que un pendejo.

— ¿Vas a ordenar algo cariño? —Me pregunta con una tensa sonrisa una señora.

—Un chocolate, por favor.

Miró alrededor y la poca gente que hay me mira incómodamente. Creó que escucharon mi discusión con aquel tipo.

Mi chocolate llega cinco minutos después y le doy un sorbo justo en el momento en que siento que alguien se sienta frente a mí. Quiero rodar los ojos a quien lo hizo puesto que hay muchos más lugares.

Elevo la mirada y encuentro al chico pelirrojo de hace un momento. Bueno, al parecer quiere otro golpe. Bien dice René que hay gente masoquista.

— ¿Quieres otro golpe?

Rueda sus ojos que son muy verdes.

—Por supuesto que no, salvaje. —Pone sus manos en la mesa y cruza sus dedos—. ¿A qué te referiste con eso de… ser mochilera?

—Pues a… mochilera. Ya sabes, vivir en la calle. —Me encojo de hombros—. Andar de ciudad en ciudad, ir a donde te lleve el viento. Cristo, ¿Quién carajos no sabe lo que es? Uh, yo lo definiría como ser libre.

—Ser libre… —murmura y me mira fijamente—. Soy Edward Cullen por cierto. ¿Tus padres te dejaron ir de… mochilera?

Doy otro sorbo a mi chocolate. Este chico es raro y además no quita su cara de culo.

—Soy mayor de edad. Yo decido lo que hago.

— ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

Entrecierro los ojos.

—Tus preguntitas ya no me están gustando, Cullen.

—Podrías quedarte en una habitación de allí en frente. Son económicas, ya sabes… dudó que quieras gastar tanto. —Comenta obviamente cambiando de tema.

Hmm, este chico es sospechoso. No me gusta.

Dejo el dinero en la mesa y me pongo de pie. No quiero con continuar hablando con Edward cara culo.

—Como sea. —Digo dando media vuelta hacía la salida.

Antes de abrirla verificó que se encuentre nadie del otro lado. No quiero agredir a nadie como me agredieron a mí. Cruzó la calle y voy al lugar que me indicó Edward pues no le veo nada de malo quedarme los días que estaré aquí, solamente saldré a tomar fotografías y conocer gente agradable —donde no entra Edward Cullen—, además de mandarle un correo a mi papá antes de que enloquezca.

—Buenos días. ¿Tiene alguna habitación que rentarme?

La señora me sonríe.

—Buenos días y sí, tengo habitaciones. —Su acento es americano e inmediatamente siento simpatía por ella.

Le doy mi nombre y ella me da las llaves. La habitación me salió demasiado barata, justo como dijo en bicho raro aquel.

Al entrar corro hacia la cama dejándome caer, estoy agotada. No he dormido en nueve horas y no me hará mal dormir. No estaré muchos días aquí, pero si les sacaré mucho provecho.

.

.

.

—Buenos tardes. —Saludo sonriendo a la señora que ayer me atendió, no tengo ni idea de cuál sea su nombre.

—Buenos tardes.

Salgo y me encamino a no sé dónde solo camino hacia la derecha donde desde la ventana de mi habitación vi que había tiendas y puede ver cómo había bastante gente.

Mientras más me acerco al lugar escuchó música y veo como la gente sonríe demasiado. Supongo que debe ser algo turístico ya que veo personas con rasgos asiáticos y griegos. Uh, hay griegos guapos. Deben ser griegos por el bronceado tan pronunciado y natural que tienen.

¿Qué es este lugar? Debí haberle preguntado a la señora del hotel donde estoy.

Miro alrededor y me acerco a donde algunas personas se están mojando con unos chorros que salen del agua. Se ve divertido y no puedo evitar no tomar fotos de ello al igual que del edificio que está detrás.

—Se pone mejor de noche.

Volteo a mi derecha donde escuche la voz y veo a Edward Cullen con su cara de culo. Uh, su cara desmotiva a cualquiera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Me está siguiendo?

—Sí, te estoy siguiendo.

¿Lo dije en voz alta? Uh, odioso.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Bueno, deja de seguirme.

—En realidad quería preguntarte algo. No te sigo porque hubieras despertado algo psicópata en mí.

—Pregunta rápido. Mi tiempo vale oro. —Digo continuando tomando fotos de mí alrededor. Aquí es hermoso de ver, la alegría y la demasiada gente que hay.

—Yo… ag, esto es difícil. —Permanece en silenció—. Nunca he hecho esto y de verdad quiero hacerlo, estoy desesperando y me siento co…

Olvido lo que en dice al captar un lago hermoso y comienzo a fotografiarlo junto con una pareja que está allí abrazado.

—… sé que no te conozco, pero puedo ser agradable, tu no claro… así que, ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Me giro rápido a verlo horrorizada.

—Definitivamente no.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de GDM y si, Bella es mamona pero Edward también lo es. Quiero avisarles que a estos dos adorables personajes les pasara de todo si es que Bella deja ir a Edward con ella...**

 **Para hacer esta historia me inspire en la canción de Paty Cantu por eso le puse este titulo, ademas de que Edward si sera fastidioso como el infierno.**

 **Pueden unirse al grupo de facebook para que estén al pendientes de las actualizaciones y los adelantos, también allí subiré fotos los capítulos. El link directo esta en mi perfil.**

 **Hasta el próximo sábado... besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta cosa llena de sarcasmo es mía, todo lo relacionado con crepúsculo le pertenece a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **Goma De Mascar**

 **Summery:** Bella se tomara un año sabático en el que se irá de mochilera. Apenas y va comenzando su viaje cuando conoce al insoportable, malhumorado, caprichoso y quisquilloso Edward cara de culo Cullen, quien se le pega como una goma de mascar a su viaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos.**

¿Qué mierda pasa por esa cabeza llena de cabello pelirrojo? Eso, mierda seguro pasa por allí.

—Por favor… tu, como sea que te llames.

—Me llamo Bella. —Ruedo los ojos—. Isabella, pero me dicen Bella.

Sonríe un poco, aunque rápido vuelve su inexpresiva cara.

—Por favor, Bella. Te acabo de decir que me siento como prisionero en mi propia casa.

—No te estaba escuchando. Por cierto, tómame una foto y que se vea lo de atrás. —le tiendo mi tesoro.

Escuchó como suspira mientras yo me pongo en pose y sonrió. Con cara de culo y mirada asesina toma la foto después tendiéndome la cámara.

—Gracias.

Me sobresalto cuando aplaude.

—La señorita tiene modales. —se burla.

—La señorita tiene tantos modales que de forma educada te dice: olvídate de colarte en este viaje. Voy sola, niño. —Enfoco mi mirada en la suya—. Pase ahorrando seis años para este viaje para por fin conocer el mundo sola, tú no lo arruinaras.

—No soy un niño, niña y te prometo no molestar, solo te pido que me lleves. Estoy cansado de hacer lo que no me gusta y de que controlen mi vida. Nunca he suplicado, pero quiero vivir, ser libre que lo haré.

 _Ay, no._

Su discurso es tan convincente. Es decir; el me recuerda a mí a los doce años cuando me sentía prisionera en mi casa con la única diferencia de que no controlaban mi vida.

 _Joder no._

—Edward quiero hacer esto sola.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Gimo.

—Lo pensare y te diré, me voy en dos días. —Quizá antes para ya no verte y me convenzas con tu cara de perro—. Sabes dónde me estoy quedando, así que…

Sonríe abiertamente y por primera vez veo como su cara de culo no está inexpresiva.

— ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

—Sounthback Centre. —Responde mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos—. ¿De verdad lo pensaras?

Su mirada está llena de ilusión, a pesar de que su cara esta inexpresiva y mejor aparto la mirada. Uh, si continuó mirándolo mi yo buena no se resistirá y lo terminara llevando al viaje. Un viaje que desde los doce dije que haría sola.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Confiare en ti.

 _No deberías._

Sonrió y me giro alejándome de él para continuar tomando fotografías. Además no tengo ganas de seguir pensando en su pedido.

Paso mi día tomando fotografías y conociendo turistas agradables como yo. Conocí a un chico que venía de Grecia, muy caliente el chico y me tome bastantes fotos con él.

Abro mi correo gmail para mandarle uno a mi papá. Ya me iría de Londres a seguir con mi viaje y además, me iría antes de que Edward le diera por regresar a joder.

.

 ** _Para_** _: charlie_swann51_

 ** _De_** _: Tu bebita amorosa *sarcasmo*_

 _¡Hola papá!_

 _Londres ha sido muy bueno, he conocido mucha gente así como también tome demasiadas fotografías de lugares. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí y vieras todo esto (y no te estoy pidiendo que tomes un avión y llegue, y te mandaré fotos), pero como todo lo bueno llega a su fin mi estadía en Londres se terminó._

 _Lo que sigue es Irlanda. Y después otros pueblos de allí, dicen que la cómoda es deliciosa. Además conocí a un inglés bien enfadoso. Él muy idiota quiere ir conmigo al viaje y no porque tenga algún enamoramiento conmigo ¡Cristo, no! Si no que… bueno, en realidad ni le preste atención a su parloteo, mas no te preocupes ese cabroncito no ira conmigo a ningún lugar._

 _Bueno, te adjuntó las fotos en este correo y las demás que luego te las enseñe Leah o Seth (procura que sea Leah, no queremos que el puberto se encabrone), las subiré a Facebook e Instagram._

 _Salúdame a Sue, Leah y Seth. Los amo y pronto tendrás un nuevo correo. Procura que Leah cheque mi perfil si no hay correos veras fotos. Bye._

.

.

Pulsó enviar y salgo de la aplicación dejándome caer en la cama. Uh, me siento como una niñita buena. Solo espero que mi papá no exagere con la mierda de Edward. De hecho, no debí contarle eso.

Suelto un suspiro y abro Facebook para comenzar a subir todas las fotos, y como me gusto como salgo en la foto que me tomo el cara de culo la pongo de perfil. Como no le hablo a nadie de los que se encuentran conectados me salgo y me pongo a dormir. Ni siquiera me cambio de ropa, sólo me hecho y duermo.

.

.

.

La maleta golpea contra la pared. Creo que la avente con demasiada fuerza.

—Tu taxi ya viene. —Sonríe la mujer del lugar y de la que aún no se su nombre—. Gracias por hospedarte aquí y espero tu estadía allá sido buena.

—Lo fue. Gracias.

Me siento en la banca blanca de fierro que se encuentra fuera esperando el taxi. Es hora de seguir, tal vez en algún momento más adelante vuelva y dure más días. No conocí mucho del lugar, pero aún me esperan más lugares y hermosos.

— ¡Qué bonito, que bonito! Tratando de huir, ¿no es así?

Cara de culo esta frente a mí con su brazos cruzados. Está muy despeinado y no usa la ropa de siempre, viste… normal, como un chico de su edad. Me doy cuenta que está enojado y yo también lo estoy, el maldito se atrevió a espiarme.

—No diré que lo siento y además no tienes derecho de espiarme.

—Lo tengo cuando no confió en alguien. —Frunce el ceño—. Afortunadamente traigo conmigo mi maleta y si, ya no me importa lo que digas iré.

—Pues te iras ir solo porque contigo no voy ni a la esquina, perdedor.

El taxi ya viene y tomo mi maleta subiéndome rápido. Cierro la puerta justo en el momento que Edward corre hacia acá.

—Acelere. —Grito en vano ya que cara de culo sube en la parte delantera. Ugg, comienzo a odiarlo más—. Pequeña perra, ¡Sal de aquí!

—Iré contigo.

Comienzo a golpear su asiento con fuerza y lo escucho gruñir.

—Señorita deje de golpear el asiento y dígame a donde los llevó. —El taxista tampoco tiene buen humor por lo visto.

—Al aeropuerto, señor, por favor. —responde por mí el imbécil.

—A mi lléveme a este colado no. —Cuando el hombre no responde gruño—. No pienso pagar una mierda.

—No se preocupe, señor yo lo haré. —Lo consuela el colado.

Estoy que hecho chispas, casi hasta puedo sentir algo caliente por mi estómago. Agg, seguramente moriré por su culpa… mi gastritis debe estar a punto de empezar una guerra.

Juró que lo odio con mi vida, nunca he conocido a alguien tan irritante —aparte de mí y Seth—, pero este imbécil creo que nos superó. Puedo aguantar la mierda de Seth, pero no la de este cabrón.

Como dije al momento que llegamos al aeropuerto cumplo mi palabra y no le pagó al taxista, pero Edward sí. El maldito, por segunda vez, no trae su inexpresiva cara de culo. Comienzo a creer que solo cuando se sale con la suya no la tiene así.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunta con una mochila en sus hombros y otra en su mano. Ah, carajo, ¿Cómo no las vi antes?

—Tú, a tu maldita casa.

Veo como rueda sus ojos.

— ¡Al carajo con eso! ¿Podrías dejar de ser una perra por un momento? Estoy cansado, trate de ser amable y tu tratas de escapar a pesar de haber prometido pensarlo y no irte. Eres una mentirosa, de hecho debería de no ir contigo más te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda.

 _Por supuesto…_

Suspiro.

— ¿Al menos eres mayor de edad?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Responde y noto indignación en su voz—. Acaso, ¿no es obvió?

—Ya sabes —me encojo de hombros— hoy en día los chicos de quince lucen como veinteañeros, están muy desarrollados.

—Pues yo no. Tengo veintidós y aquí puedes comprobarlo. —Me tiende un papel pero lo rechazó.

—Está bien, te creó inglés.

Uh, es demasiado mayor como para aún no haber experimentado la rebeldía de querer viajar por el mundo. No entiendo porque no lo había hecho antes.

Compramos los boletos para Irlanda y no le hablo en ningún momento, continuó enojada con él por obligarme a traerlo. Sé que quiere decirme algo pero mi expresión lo hace retractar.

— ¿Por qué nunca antes te habías ido de viaje por el mundo? —Le preguntó una vez sentados en el avión. Si, la curiosidad no permitió a mi orgullo ganar.

—Ya te lo había dicho. En el southback.

—No te escuche. —Me encojo de hombros—. Estaba ocupada tomando fotos.

—Entonces no lo pienso repetir.

—Como quieras.

Uh, es chocante.

.

.

.

— ¿A dónde iremos primero?

—A buscar donde quedarnos. —Inhaló y siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago—. Definitivamente nos quedaremos más días aquí. Es hermoso y huele bien.

—Deberías dejar de olfatear todo, pareces un perro. Y un perro feo e inadaptado.

Me volteó a verlo.

—Inadaptado. —saboreó la palabra y sonrió—. Sin duda alguna "inadaptado" te queda, es muy… tú la palabra.

— ¿Debo reír?

—Si te quieres reír de ti mismo, adelante.

Lo escuchó bufar y yo continuó mirando por la ventana, Edward se encargó de pedirle al hombre que nos lleve a algún hotel y por supuesto que él será quien pague.

Mientras miró por la ventana no dejo de recordar esa película romántica que una vez vi con Leah, Año bisiesto creó que se llamaba. De hecho hay demasiada tierra y cosas… verdes. No verde como Forks si no… verde Irlanda. Uh, eso sonó estúpido.

—Y llegamos. Es lindo y económico, además de estar en el centro de todo. Cerca de aquí encontrarán muchos hermosos lugares y sobretodo románticos. —Nos guiña el ojo.

Agg, las arcadas se sienten cercanas.

—Gracias.

Edward, tensamente le paga al hombre y sin esperarme camina hacia la puerta del hotel.

—Espero cuando salgamos quites tu expresión de sufrimiento, ¿he? —Comienzo a decirle una vez nos instalamos.

Desgraciadamente tenemos que compartir cuarto pero con camas separadas. En señorito quería tener una propia y costosa, más le hice saber que no valía la pena cuando no siquiera estaríamos en ella. Se enfadó, claro, pero mi "mirada mortal" lo detuvo.

— ¿Quién dice que saldré junto a ti? Puedo irme solo a conocer este lugar.

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Por qué habla puras estupideces? Posiblemente el pobre idiota se pierda y me arruine el viaje por su búsqueda.

—Me lo dice tu cara de "no se ni dónde mierda está el baño" y tu otra expresión que grita "¡Quiero a mi mami!". El que te pierdas arruinaría mi viaje, sobre todo tu búsqueda.

—Gracias por eso.

—Perdedor. —Murmuro entre dientes aun sabiendo que él me escuchó—. Bajaré a comer.

Cara de culo viene tras de mí y sin remedio alguno, solamente suspiro y continuó mi camino. Uh, no estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien siguiéndome, no seré una mentirosa diciendo que nunca tuve amigas porque si las tuve, más nunca me siguieron como lo hace este tipo. Y no, no es agradable.

—Gracias, señorita. —Decimos al mismo tiempo.

Edward me mira en el momento en que se aleja la señorita este-trabajo-no-es-mi-estilo y suspira. ¡Ay, no! Seguro ya dirá algo aburrido.

—No quiero que este viaje sea un infierno, Bella. Sé que tal vez lo altere al venir, pero como te dije ayer en el southback estoy cansado de que controlen mi vida. Quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz.

— ¿Por qué dejabas que controlaran tu vida? ¿Por qué no te escapaste de viaje antes?

Él suspira y restriega su mano en su cara.

—Porque… no quería perder todo lo que tengo ni mucho menos decepcionar a mis padres.

—Decepcionar a los padres es algo inevitable, aunque ellos digan que nunca lo haces. Todos tomamos decisiones que nos cambiaran la vida, quizá tus padres quieren que hagas lo que ellos no pudieron —niego con la cabeza— Pero que se jodan, esta es tu vida.

» ¿Crees que mi padre quería que su hija mayor se fuera de mochilera en vez de irse a la prestigiosa universidad Yale donde la aceptaron gustosamente? ¡Infiernos que no! Pero también sabe que es mi momento de tomar mis decisiones; buenas o malas. —doy un tragó a mi vaso de agua. Estoy muy inspirada—. Mi madre es una loca mujer irresponsable en todos los aspectos y aun así dudó por meses de esta idea. Trato de convencerme de no hacer este viaje, pero lo entendió rápido porque le paso lo mismo.

»Muchas veces los padres creen que hacen lo correcto cuando nadie en el mundo sabe que es lo correcto. Yo hago este viaje porque durante años viví en un pueblo con tres mil habitantes y necesitaba… me corrijo, necesito ver más que solo lluvia y nieve.

Cara de culo me mira como si no creyera en todo el vómito verbal y sabio que acaba de escuchar allá salido de mi boca sucia.

—Cierra la boca y presta atención: tus padres no van a vivir de tus decisiones, eres tú el que lo hará. Así que… ¡A la mierda tus padres!

Parpadea un par de veces —más de un par de veces, en realidad—, antes de sonreírme abiertamente.

—Creó que tienes razón, chica rara.

—Casi siempre la tengo. —me encojo de hombros.

La comida llega y sin decir nada más nos ponemos a comer. No hay mucho que decir; no nos conocemos, así que no es como si pudiéramos ponernos a platicar de quien nos gusta o chismes triviales.

—Esto es delicioso. —Comenta de repente—. Si mi hermano estuviera aquí se volvería loco con esta comida.

— ¿Es tu hermano menor?

Niega con su cabeza mientras mastica.

—Somos de la misma edad. No es mi hermano gemelo, él es adoptado. —Limpia con una servilleta su boca—. Emmett es el único que sabe de este viaje. Quería venir pero no podía deja su carrera y tampoco a su novia.

No puedo evitar pensar que parezco un simio comiendo a su lado. Él limpia su boca con servilleta y estoy esperando a que pida cubiertos finos, mas no lo hace. Mientras tanto yo soy toda dedos y manos, posiblemente boca manchada en comida.

— ¿Tus padres no lo saben? ¿Dónde piensan que estas, genio?

—Obviamente en este momento ya saben que no estoy en casa. Emmett debe estarles explicando todo. —Suspira—. Saque dinero de mi cuenta así que es más notable aun.

Elevo mis cejas y sonrió.

—Deben estar histéricos. Debiste decirles tú.

—Lo sé, pero no lo hice y no es como si pudiera regresar el tiempo. Además; ellos me hubieran convencido de que esto es algo estúpido. Para ellos todo, fuera de mis estudios, es estúpido.

Sus padres suenan como esos estrictos padres que preguntan a tus profesores cada día después de clase que dejaron de tarea y pasan toda la tarde a tu nado haciéndola. Horror.

Por como veo el actuar y hablar de Edward, me doy cuenta de que él en realidad nunca ha hecho algo loco —hasta ahora—, y sé que en el fondo él quiere regresar corriendo a Londres con sus padres. Quizá todo eso de espiarme y colarse en el taxi fue producto de la adrenalina.

—Suenan como unos padres horribles. Al menos a mi parecer.

—Son unos buenos padres, ellos solamente quieren que sea alguien en la vida.

— ¡Pero no te dejan vivir! —agito mi mano.

—Fui feliz. Además me convirtieron en una persona educada y de valores.

—Amargándote. —bufo.

Solo rueda los ojos y vuelve la atención a su comida. Hago lo mismo para no parecer una idiota a la que dejaron hablando sola.

— ¡Martín, llama una ambulancia! —Grita una clienta y tanto cara de culo como yo nos ponemos de pie y vemos hacia la señora.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la niña? —Preguntó en una susurró a nadie en particular.

—Por la manera en que se sacude una convulsión. Es una niña es muy peligroso. —Comenta Edward y cuando ve la madre se acerca a la niña prácticamente corre hacia ella—. Señora, permítame checar a la niña. Soy médico recién graduado.

Miro sorprendida como cara de culo toma a la niña y la acomoda de manera que su cabeza queda cerca de sus caderas. Es una posición extraña y la niña no deja de sacudirse por lo que veo que Edward aplica un poco de más fuerza.

—No tiene fiebre y por lo que veo no vomitara. —Murmura Edward seriamente y de repente la niña se deja de mover, seguido de un llanto—. Esto es bueno, si no hubiera terminado en menos de tres minutos había mucho riesgo. Debería llevarla al hospital.

La señora es un mar de lágrimas mientras su esposo esta pálido y se acerca a abrazar primero a Edward y luego a su hija.

—Muchas gracias. —Dice de nuevo la señora mientras camina a la salida.

Cara de culo está más despeinado pero trae una sonrisa de satisfacción. Espero mi expresión no sea de idiota.

—No esperaba eso.

Rueda los ojos.

—Tú nunca esperas nada de mí porque no me conoces y no me quieres conocer. —su cara se vuelve inexpresiva—. Ahora agradezco que papá me presionara a estudiar medicina como él.

Aclaró mi garganta. Su primer comentario me hizo sentir un poco mal… como una maldita.

—Bueno, pues felicidades héroe. —Le sonrió con sinceridad.

.

* * *

 **¡Bella se mostró un poco mas amable! Y, quiero decirles que estoy tan asdffñlkj emocionada con sus comentarios. De verdad me motivaron muchísimo en esta historia. Prometo no dejarla :"). No quise hacer tanto drama con eso de Edward insistiendo así que él se coló al viaje jajaja ;)**

 **Actualice a las 14:00hrs y trataré de seguir haciéndolo cada viernes a la misma hora (ya saben, amo lo relacionado con 4, 14 y 9), y si, sera a las 14hrs hora México (si eres den DF, quitale una hora. Soy de Sinaloa así que DF, Guadalajara, Durango y otras ciudades de aquí no tenemos el mismo horario.**

 **:** Me pasa igual jajaja, pero no llevo mucho. Todo lo gasto en libros, discos y películas xD, **Monica1602:** La escuche en Telehit y se me pego hasta que se me ocurrió esta historia ;D, **bbluelilas:** Si, tengo bastantes capítulos y no dejo de escribir. Tengo bastantes ideas para esta historia ;)

 **ConyCullenMasen, maries24, ztrella znxes, danielaMc1, Miss. Brightside, Hanna D. L, karen McCarthy, Fernanada21, DaianaAg, Diana8, Ale, vane Cullen y Cary: ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **El link del grupo se encuentra en mi perfil y a partir de este segundo capítulo comienzan las actividades en el (¡Por fin, Marisol!) y quiero decirles que comienzo exámenes así que..., rezen porque todo salga bien :D**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes! #ViernesDeGDM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta cosa llena de sarcasmo es mía, todo lo relacionado con crepúsculo le pertenece a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **Goma De Mascar**

 **Summery:** Bella se tomara un año sabático en el que se irá de mochilera. Apenas y va comenzando su viaje cuando conoce al insoportable, malhumorado, caprichoso y quisquilloso Edward cara de culo Cullen, quien se le pega como una goma de mascar a su viaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres.**

— _You and I, we don't wanna be like them_ —canto y sonrió al ver la molestia en los ojos de Edward— ellos son hermosos.

—Es la primera vez que te veo actuar como toda una chica.

Le enseño el dedo corazón volviendo a cantar. Quizá no cante muy bien, pero lo hacía de corazón y eso, según mi madre, es lo más contaba.

— ¿Cuál de ellos te gusta? —Pregunta y lo mire burlonamente.

— ¿Qué, ahora intercambiaremos diarios? Y respondiéndote me gusta Harry, es el más caliente de los cinco… aunque Zayn no está mal, pero nos traiciono y odio a los traicioneros.

—Tu odias a todo el mundo, rarita.

Volteo a mirarlo y bajo el volumen de la música, esta acostado en su pulcro colcho bien acomodado. Todo está en orden a su alrededor; colcha bien doblada a en la esquina de sus pies, sabana perfectamente estirada sin ninguna arruga y su almohada lisa. Es malditamente controlado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace un momento? Y, ¿Cómo carajos dices que eres medico?

—Soy muy inteligente. Avance rápidamente en mis estudios desde niño y cuando llego el momento de la universidad mi padre me… me dijo que la mejor opción era medicina dado que somos propietarios de una famosa clínica privada. Aun no tengo una especialización, sin embargo.

—Técnicamente te obligo a estudiar una carrera que evidentemente no te gusta.

—Salve la vida de alguien hoy.

—Pero no te gusta. Tu padre en ningún momento debió de haberte obligado a seguir algo que no te gusta, ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

Edward suspira y pasa la mano por rostro.

—Emmett pudo escoger su carrera. Bella, él no es su hijo biológico yo sí, soy el futuro de la familia.

Gimo de frustración y mejor apago la música acomodándome en mi cama para dormir. Casi siento pena y compasión por el pobre desgraciado, sus padres no lo han dejado vivir en ningún momento. Al menos esta pequeña y amena plática me hizo entender la forma en que me abordo para hacer este viaje.

—Eso que hizo tu padre nunca lo haría un _buen_ padre. Un padre que te ama —murmuro soñolienta.

.

.

— ¿Qué carajos? —Exclamo sobresaltada al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de un celular. Suena malditamente alto.

Edward se levanta con calma y lo apaga, ante mi mirada atónita seguida de una furiosa.

—Lo siento, olvide que tenía la alarma.

Entrecierro mis ojos a su móvil y lo miro de vuelta a su usualmente inexpresivo rostro que ahora tiene una sonrisa mientras mira su móvil. Es que… ¿es idiota o se hace?

— ¿Ese… ese es el móvil que siempre has tenido?

Me mira confundido por un momento y después me da la mirada que grita _¿eres idiota? Obvio que lo es_ y eso me hace mirarlo furiosa y arrebatar su celular y quebrarlo al lanzarlo hacia la pared.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Qué te pasa, rarita? —Corre hacia su ahora roto celular y lo toma en sus manos como si de un bebé se tratara—. Nunca te perdonare esto. Estas completamente loca, niña.

— ¿A caso quieres que tus padres vengan tras tu culo? Porque fácilmente pudieron haberte rastreado ya gracias a eso.

Se me queda viendo un momento, momento en el que comienza a palidecer muchísimo y después da un respiro como tranquilizándose. Ja, si soy yo quien debería de tomar respiros para tranquilizarse. Bien sus padres pueden llegar a creer que una chica de dieciocho años como yo secuestro a su muchachito de veintidós y luego, cuando nos encuentren meterme a una prisión.

 _Isabella, deja de dramatizar._

Sí, tengo que dejar de dramatizar malditamente todo. O sea, ellos no me meterán a prisión si nos encuentran, ¿verdad? Miro a Edward que está tirando su móvil al basurero que se encuentra debajo de una pequeña mesa.

—Oye… si nos encuentran tus padres ellos no me meterán a prisión ¿verdad?

Me mira confundido un momento y sacude su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo harían? Te dije que Emm les explicaría, sin embargo los conozco y no se rendirán hasta encontrarme y hablar conmigo para _razonar_.

Inconscientemente suelto un suspiro de alivio. Yo en prisión no haría muy feliz a mi padre. Tampoco lo haría feliz saber que ahora tenía un acompañante de veintidós años con problemas familiares conmigo.

—Mierda —susurro por lo bajo.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? —Pregunta Edward ajeno a mis preocupaciones.

—Si.

.

.

—Como hay agua aquí —señala Edward mirando a su alrededor.

Asiento hacia él mientras fotografió las hermosas rocas a mí alrededor, en serio era hermoso. Igualmente el agua lucia muy limpia y azul, daban ganas de aventarse y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el frio clima que estaba haciendo. Hay personas alrededor, no muchas pero las hay. Mientras yo tomo fotografías a todo mí alrededor Edward se encuentra mirando a la lejanía donde se ven hermosas montañas.

Voy hacia Edward y le doy mi cámara.

—Tómame fotos. Las necesito para enviárselas a mi padre.

—Que fastidio eres —me puse en posición e hice que me tomara varias. Una vez terminamos sonríe—. Después de todo si me necesitabas. De no ser yo ¿Quién te tomaría las fotos para tu padre?

—Le pediría a las personas.

— ¿Con peligro de que roben tu bonita cámara?

Gruño lanzándole maldiciones porque sé que tiene razón en eso, hay cada gente en el mundo que ya uno no se puede confiar. Incluso no confió mucho en Edward cara de culo Cullen pero se ve inofensivo el muchacho. Démosle el beneficio de la duda así como según él me lo está dando a mí luego de quererlo abandonar.

Caminamos y me pregunta si también puedo tomarle fotos, acepto porque no tengo ganas de ser una perra ahora con este panorama tan bonito.

— ¿Les mandaras las fotos a tus padres?

—Se las mandare a Emmett, él se encargara de hacérselas llegar a mis padres.

Caminamos un momento y después de pensarlo me giro hacia él.

—Este viaje va a ser difícil para ti mientras sigas pensando en tus padres, ñoño.

— ¿Otro apodo? —Rueda sus ojos.

—En algún momento vas a tener que hablar con ellos o sentirás que te estas asfixiando sobretodo porque sabes que debiste de haber hablado con ellos de lo que planeabas hacer —continuo ignorando su comentario anterior— en cambio le dejaste la responsabilidad a tu hermano. Te digo esto porque me encabronare muchísimo si andas todo emo arruinando mi viaje y te dejare tirado en algún barranco por el que pasemos.

—Ya, ya, si, tienes razón. Créeme se lo que tengo que hacer, pero necesito tiempo. No andaré como… emo, te lo juro. No quiero arruinar este viaje, rarita.

Levanto las manos con mis palmas estiradas.

—Bien.

—Pues bien.

Lo miro brevemente y él a mi antes de emprender nuestro camino hacia el pequeño restaurante de comida que habíamos visto anteriormente.

.

.

El lugar donde decidimos ir por la noche después de conocer a simpáticos chicos irlandeses que nos invitaron es a un fabuloso pub, según Jimmy y Gary es divertido, y además hay mucha cerveza _Guinness_ **(1)** , buena música y risas. Ellos quedaron por la tarde pasar por nosotros aunque Edward miedosin Cullen se esta quejando.

—Bueno, si no quieres ir nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas, iré yo solita.

— ¿Estas mal? ¿Qué si son unos vagos y te drogan después?

Le ruedo los ojos.

—Son niños de apenas quince… sus… cosas ni siquiera están desa-…

—Créeme si lo están —me interrumpe y suelta un frustrado suspiro— iré contigo para cuidarte. Eres una niña.

—No necesito que me cuiden.

—Me vale, lo hare de cualquier manera.

—Ay, Jodete Cullen.

Cuando llegamos abajo los chicos van llegando con dos chicas más como de su edad. Jimmy y Gary nos saludan aunque Edward no los mira y solo les mueve la cabeza. Uh, lo matare.

—Gracias por la invitación —les digo cuando llegamos. Se ve como un lugar no muy agitado y donde las cosas se pondrán locas como lo hacen en fiestas estadounidenses si no más a lo… Texas, como un pueblo.

—Es un placer —Jimmy me sonríe y mira a Jessica con quien viene— aunque tu chico no se ve muy alegre. Parece como si hubiera comido limón.

Me rio y disimuladamente le pego un pellizco que lo hace brincar. Me mira y le doy _la mirada_ que lo hace medio sonreír hacia Jimmy.

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí.

 _Claaaaaaaaaaro. Maldito._

— ¡Chicas, tráiganle unas cervezas al inglés y a la americana es urgente! —Se gira a vernos—. Ustedes necesitan relajarse y nada mejor que una buena cerveza de Irlanda para ello, sobre todo tu, ingles.

Un tipo grande y pelirrojo nos deja dos jarras de cerveza y se retira.

— ¡Que beban, que beban! —Comienzan a vitorear los irlandeses a nuestro alrededor.

Edward luce como si quisiera vomitar y ruedo los ojos, sacrificándome yo a tomar esa cerveza. ¿A qué sabrá la cerveza irlandesa?

—Bella...

Le doy un trago y hmm, esto sí sabe rico así que lo empino todo. Sabe deliciosa.

— ¡Esto sabe riquísimo! —Exclamo y todos aúllan de felicidad.

—Esto es una mala idea —me dice Edward en algún momento—. No creo que debamos estar haciendo esto, ya sabes, beber y estar con desconocidos.

—Edward, relájate. Tu querías conocer la libertad aquí la tienes —le señalo alrededor y vuelvo a mi conversación con Jimmy y Jessica.

Las horas comienza a pasar y me pregunto si tendré algún familiar irlandés por mi buen estomago para la cerveza, incluso bromeamos sobre ellos.

—Bueno, chica americana, tu si tendrás un mega estomago irlandés pero tu chico ingles definitivamente no —Gary me dice y lo miro confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Cuando me señala con su dedo hacia algún lugar y fijo mí mirada allí abro la boca sorprendida—. Mierda.

Edward está más borracho que una cuba sostenido de los hombros del tipo pelirrojo que nos había llevado las primeras cervezas. Es como si fuera amigas ahora, ¿Qué carajos?

Me pongo de pie y cuando llego a él lo golpeo en el brazo haciendo que me mire divertido y su expresión nada que ver con la mierda en blanco usual.

— ¿Qué carajos, Edward?

— ¡Oh, miren chicos, ella es con quien me escape de mis padres! ¡Saluden!

—Hola —Me saludan varias voces a la vez, como en un grupo de ayuda. Que se jodan.

—Edward, estas jodidamente borracho, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué bebiste así?

Se burla de mí con su ahora amigo pelirrojo y siento la ira rugir dentro de mí, voy a matarlo al cabrón.

—Tú me dijiste qu-que me divirtiera y ¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! O ¿no, chicos?

Gruño y lo jalo del brazo dispuesta a llevarlo de vuelta a nuestro pequeño hotel, ¿Le digo que se divierta y él lo toma como un "bebe hasta la mierda"? ¿Qué clase de… idiota es? Cae en mi hombro y gimo mientras trato de sostenerlo.

—Si quieres te ayudamos —ofrece el grandote pelirrojo.

—Gracias, pero no gracias, ya hicieron suficiente con embriagarlo.

—Oye, nadie lo obligo a beber —se defiende— además es un chico muy divertido. Tú eres la que no debería dejar a su novio abandonado por niños perdedores como esos.

Lo miro indignada y si no tuviera al pesado y borracho culo de Edward casi tumbándome lo hubiera golpeado.

—Oh, Jodete y al menos ábreme la puerta para salir con tu buen amigo Edward —me detengo— porque sabes que ese es su nombre, ¿no?

El imbécil borracho de Cullen se ríe.

—So-somos amigos, sabe mi nombre.

El camino fue largo y Edward, no dejaba de decir tontería y media, la mujer del hotel nos miró asustada pero al menos me dejo entrar. Ya me podía ver durmiendo en la estúpida banqueta por culpa de este. Cuando llegamos a la pequeña habitación lo avente a su bien tendida cama haciéndolo gemir.

—Arruinaste la diversión.

—No, tú la arruinaste emborrachándote.

— ¡No tú fuiste! —Exclamo medio sosteniéndose en su cama para mirarme— oye, ahora no eres tan fea como antes.

Rechino los dientes y comienzo a aventarle almohadas.

—Voy. A. Matarte. —Continúo aventándolas hasta que ya no lo escucho ni quejarse y sé que se ha dormido—. Imbécil.

Por todos los libros del mundo, ¿Por qué no logre irme antes de que este me encontrara?

* * *

Eh, bueno, tal parece que regrese. Siento mucho haber abandonado la historia tuve un bloqueo y no sobre la historia si no con los personajes como que ellos me fastidiaron un poco. Además la escuela me absorbio. Tuve problemas un semestre y tras volver todo se complico demasiado. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y con ganas de continuar esta historia. Si hay alguien aun dispuesto a leerla. Corregí los anteriores dos capítulos porque hasta ahora me di cuenta de los HORRORES ortográficos que tenia (escribía desde el móvil a falta de mi bonita laptop), pero ya están resueltos.

Si quieren saber más esta el grupo (link en mi perfil), quiero decirles que nadie corrige mi historia por problemas de tiempo. También escribo en Wattpad por si quieren pasarse (User: **Marisol_Hezz** ) ;)

 **Marisol Hezz :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta cosa llena de sarcasmo es mía, todo lo relacionado con crepúsculo le pertenece a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **Goma De Mascar**

 **Summery:** Bella se tomara un año sabático en el que se irá de mochilera. Apenas y va comenzando su viaje cuando conoce al insoportable, malhumorado, caprichoso y quisquilloso Edward cara de culo Cullen, quien se le pega como una goma de mascar a su viaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro.**

Abro los ojos abruptamente mirando rápidamente a mi derecha para comprobar que ya es de mañana. Tallo mi ojo izquierdo y miro hacia cara de culo, dormidito como un bebe, incluso creo que tiene lo que parece una sonrisa. Sería una lástima que alguien lo despertara, ¿verdad? Pero es aún más lastimoso que yo esté tan malditamente enojada con él por lo de ayer.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco hacia él, me preparo mentalmente para la escena que hare a continuación.

— ¡Dios mío, Edward! ¡Levántate! —Lo comienzo a sacudir de manera que se levanta violentamente—. Tenemos que apresurarnos e irnos de aquí, ayer borracho te metiste en un problema con unos chicos y ahora vienen en busca de venganza, ¡Muévete!

Se pone de pie de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? Y-yo no pude haber hecho eso.

—Créeme lo hiciste. Hay que irnos que seguro que te parten la cara por problemático.

Edward corre hacia sus maletas y comienza a jalarlas, juro que no aguanto la risa. De repente Edward se detiene y lentamente se gira hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no me metí en ningún problema —suelta su maleta dejándola donde estaba— eres una… mala mujer.

Suelto una risa que estuve aguantando. Lo miro y su ceño esta fruncido junto a sus brazos cruzados pareciendo un niño pequeño.

—Eso es solo por la borrachera que te tiraste ayer y me hiciste traer tu culo hasta acá.

— ¡Tú también bebiste!

—Pero no me emborrache. Tengo un estomago fuerte no como tú —ruedo los ojos y me tiro en la cama estirándome— realmente deberías de alejarte de la cerveza.

—Era la primera vez que bebía.

— ¿En serio? —Me sostengo por mis codos mirándolo. Él no me mira casi parece tímido—. Vaya, estuviste en la universidad y no bebiste. In-cre-í-ble.

Se lanza a su cama y suspira.

—No me molestes con eso.

—Tranquilo, amigo, no la hare —oculto una sonrisa burlona cuando me mira.

—Te odio.

.

.

Suelto un suspiro dejando a un lado mí desayuno. A decir verdad me estoy enfadando demasiado rápido de Irlanda, creo que es hora de tomar otro rumbo. La cerveza y comida está bien, la gente me fascina, pero creo que es momento de seguir con el viaje.

—Creo que debemos continuar el viaje.

— ¿Hasta dónde llagaremos? Es… ¿Solo Europa?

—Mis planes son ir a Latinoamérica también. Comenzare con México y después a Latinoamérica, ya sabes Cullen, Venezuela, Colombia, Argentina…

—Se cuales —me interrumpe con una mueca de fastidio— pensé que solamente sería por Europa.

—Tú puedes seguir con tu viaje por Europa por tu cuenta.

—No quiero estar solo —murmura con voz baja— iré contigo a donde sea que vayas. Además tú también necesitas que alguien te cuide.

—Ni siquiera sé si estoy segura contigo —ruedo los ojos.

—Créeme lo estas. ¿Cuál es el nuevo destino?

Pienso un segundo. Quiero ir… a Italia, pero también esta Francia y España que nos quedan más cerca. ¿Cuáles serán buenos? Ósea, ambos pero… cual primero.

—Estoy entre Francia, Italia y España.

—Francia nos queda cerca, quizá después de Francia vamos a Italia o España.

Asiento de acuerdo con Edward.

—Reserva los vuelos y mientras yo iré a mandarle un correo a mi padre con noticias mías.

.

.

 ** _Para:_** _charlie_swann51_

 ** _De:_** _Bella_

 _Estoy enviándote este correo desde Irlanda. Estoy bien y ¿a divina qué? Conseguí un compañero de viaje. Es doctor y… es agradable. En las fotos que te mandare hay algunas donde saldrá él para que lo conozcas._

 _No hay nada entre él y yo… díselo a Sue, que no se ande haciendo ilusiones._

 _He comprado recuerdos para cada uno de ustedes. Es probable que deje de mandarte correos, papá, no siempre tendré internet en los hoteles donde este. Confórmate con ver las fotos que subiré a Instagram. ¡No te enojes!_

 _Llama a René y dile eso._

 _En fin, probablemente sea el último correo que recibas en un tiempo y mi siguiente destino es Francia. De Francia Edward y yo decidiremos si España o Italia._

 _Te quiero:*_

 _Pd: No me mates._

 _Pd2: De verdad, Edward es inofensivo. Teme más por él que por mí._

.

.

.

Arrastro mi maleta hasta donde nos espera el taxi, realmente esta pesada y tendré que lavar en algún lugar en Francia la ropa que traje conmigo o comenzar a comprar nueva, algo que no me conviene porque mi presupuesto es solo para comida y hotel.

Cuando el taxista mete nuestras maletas en la parte trasera Edward y yo nos vamos a meter cuando nos comienzan a llamar.

Gimo cuando reconozco una voz.

— ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Tan pronto se van? —Jimmy hace un puchero ridículo— ¿Acaso no les gusto Irlanda?

Pongo mi sonrisa falsa, mientras Edward cruza sus brazos y frunce el ceño.

—Me aburro muy pronto de los lugares.

—Pasaste dieciocho años en un pueblo pequeño americano, ¿Por qué te aburre esta preciosura de lugar?

—Porque tengo más lugares a los cuales ir y conocer.

—Tenemos que irnos, Bella.

— ¡Ah, pero si es Edward borrachín! ¿Cómo te trato la cruda, ingles? —Gary golpea el brazo de Edward haciendo que este sisee.

—No me toques.

Ruedo los ojos y les digo adiós con la mano a los pequeños irlandeses.

—Nos tenemos que ir, chicos, espero nos volvamos a ver alguna vez.

Tanto Edward como yo entramos al auto rápidamente no dejando decir alguna palabra a los chicos. Edward suelta un suspiro de alivio y le doy una breve mirada, mientras él le dice al chofer a dónde vamos.

.

.

Casi dos horas después del vuelo nos estamos dirigiendo en busca de un hotel donde hospedarnos. Realmente me siento cansada y estoy segura de que nos quedaremos más tiempo en Francia. Aparte de que realmente es hermoso aquí, según fotografías en internet.

Cuando nos subimos a un taxi enciendo de nuevo mi móvil teniéndolo lleno de llamadas. Y de Leah, papá, Sue y… del maldito de Seth. Raro. Seguramente mi padre está enloqueciendo con el hecho de que haya un tipo de veintidós años conmigo.

Llamo a Leah y espero pacientemente a que responda. No me molesto en consultar que horas serán en Forks.

— ¿Si? ¿Bella?

— ¿Papá está enloqueciendo? —Ruedo los ojos y siento la mirada de Edward.

—Uf, eso es minimizarlo, en serio —suelta una risita— él está decidido a ir a Francia a buscarte y traerte de regreso. Y sabes como es.

—Que dramático. Él no puede dejar así como así la presidencia de Forks.

— ¡Por favor, Bells! No es como si en Forks pasara gran cosa, todavía si fuera el presidente de Portland…

Gruño restregando mi mano libre por mi rostro, frustrada. Papá no vendría a Paris… no podía venir a Paris. Es tan malditamente dramático.

—Dile que he hablado contigo y que estoy bien, le he dicho en el correo que no tiene de que preocuparse. Uh, es tan… exagerado. Debería temer más por él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Cara de culo me interrumpe pareciendo preocupado. Le hago un gesto para que se calle.

— ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Es él? Los ingleses tienen un acento…

— ¡Leah, céntrate! Dile a papá que si sigue fastidiando con lo mismo que no lo llamare en un buen rato o en dado caso sabrá de mi hasta que regrese de mi viaje.

—Él debe de estarse arrepintiendo de apoyar tu idea. Lo escuche decirle a mamá que hubiera sido mejor que te largaras a la universidad que darte la oportunidad de irte a otros países con costumbres diferentes. Maldijo a tu madre —se ríe con lo último y quiero reírme también— ya nos dijo a Seth y a mí que no permitirá que hagamos esta misma locura.

—Siempre de melodramático. No sé qué hace de presidente cuando debió de haberse largado a Hollywood o Nueva York para hacerla de actor dramático —miro por la ventana cuando el taxista se detiene en un enorme edificio— Leah tengo que irme. Quizá te llame luego para saber que dice papá.

—Bien. Salúdame al inglés que tienes a tu lado —se ríe tontamente haciéndome rodar los ojos— veré las fotos para saber qué tan sexy es.

—No es tan sexy —le digo y corto la llamada.

—¿Hablabas de lo sexy que soy? —Inquiere confundido. Realmente no se ve ni siquiera alagado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Págale al hombre y salgamos de aquí —gruño y salgo del taxi maldiciendo a Leah.

Cuando sale me toma por el antebrazo.

— ¿Tu padre se molestó de que estuviera contigo?

Asiento despacio. ¿Para qué mentir?

—Sí, está a punto de tomar un vuelo hacia acá. Veremos si lo que le dije a Leah lo hace desistir. Ya le he dicho que eres más inofensivo que una hormiga.

Sus ojos se oscurecen.

—Eres demasiado confiada, niña rara.

Lo apunto con mi índice tocando su pecho.

— ¿Quieres seguir en este viaje o no? Porque mira, ahora mismo le hablo a mi hermana y hago que le diga a mi padre que venga para que patee tu culo de regreso a Londres con tus padres.

Talla su frente con su mano frustrado y luego levanta ambos brazos en rendición.

—No hagas nada. Sí, soy más inofensivo que una hormiga.

—Ya lo sabía, pero es bueno que lo confirmes. Harás que duerma más segura —le levanto el pulgar—. Vamos por nuestras habitaciones y recuerda que no debemos gastar tanto para ahorrar por los siguientes días de viaje.

—Tengo dinero suficiente.

— ¿Quieres que nos rastreen con tu tarjeta de crédito?

—Eres imposible —gruñe avanzando hacia donde está la recepción.

Sonrió viéndolo hablar con la mujer detrás del escritorio. A él se le va a hacer tan difícil este viaje después de estar tan acostumbrado a las comodidades de sus padres.

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado. Es medio corto, pero a partir de este (o del otro, no recuerdo), ya comenzara bien la convivencia entre estos polos opuestos. Les juro que Edward va a ser tan... inocenton en algunos aspectos, pero es por como lo educaron sus padres y ]Bella... un desmadre.

Si desean saber más esta el grupo de facebook (link directo en mi perfil). Como ya comenzare más a actualizar comenzare a subir imagenes de los lugares que ellos visitan.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Abra avance del siguiente en el grupo :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta cosa llena de sarcasmo es mía, todo lo relacionado con crepúsculo le pertenece a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **Goma De Mascar**

 **Summery:** Bella se tomara un año sabático en el que se irá de mochilera. Apenas y va comenzando su viaje cuando conoce al insoportable, malhumorado, caprichoso y quisquilloso Edward cara de culo Cullen, quien se le pega como una goma de mascar a su viaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

—Nos tocara de nuevo compartir habitación —niega con su cabeza como si le desagradara la idea— obviamente tendremos camas separadas.

Hago una mueca de disgusto. Pues a mí tampoco me agrada demasiado compartir habitación con él, menos cuando se suponía que él no existiría en mi viaje.

—Uf, pues ya que.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación Edward deja caer su maleta en una de las camas y se gira hacia mí.

—Espero esta vez no conozcamos gente del tipo de… Jerry y Gary.

— ¿Cuál Jerry? —Me rio—. Su nombre es Jimmy. Y como sea, vamos a conocer gente en Paris y, según los sitios de internet, los vecinos tienen la costumbre de salir a los balcones desnudos —le guiño un ojo— espero tengamos suerte de ver algo.

Me miro horrorizado y me lanzo una almohada.

— ¡Mentirosa! Una vez, hace mucho, vine y no vi nada de eso.

— ¿Hace cuando viniste, Cullen?

—Cuando tenía once años.

Bufo y me cruzo de brazos mirándolo burlona.

—Entonces supongo que si paso algo así ni cuenta te diste.

—Lo que sea, rarita, tu eres una niña… rara, pero una niña, no debes ver eso.

— ¡Ay, por favor, cara de culo! —Pero me suelto riendo de la forma en que… simplemente es— eres tan mojigato. Dime, ¿eres virgen?

Me mira molesto e indignado.

—Eso no te interesa.

—Lo eres —afirmo como respuesta obvia dado que se niega a hablar.

Rápidamente se pone de pie y me señala con su dedo dramáticamente.

— ¡No lo soy! Tenía una novia. Una novia con la cual dure siete malditos años, con ella tuve mi primer todo y… y de cualquier manera, si fuera virgen, no debería importarte —toma aire— ahora, dime tú, ¿eres virgen, pequeña rarita?

Le lanzo su almohada de regreso. De cualquier manera el maldito me cerró la boca y me hizo dar cuenta de que _tal vez_ sobrepase mi límite.

— ¡Oh, Jodete! Y, si, lo soy —le saque la lengua— y no me avergüenza.

Se tranquiliza y se sienta en su cama mirando hacia mí.

—Me alegra que no te avergüence. No tiene nada de malo. En realidad —sonríe un poco— me molesta un poco como de vergonzoso toman algunas personas la virginidad. Ser virgen no tiene nada de malo.

—Pienso lo mismo. Es una estupidez eso de acostarte con un tipo solo para quitarte la virginidad.

Asiente y se siente tan raro estar de acuerdo en algo. Creo que él también lo siente.

—Entonces —carraspeo incómodamente— ¿Por qué tú y la chica terminaron?

Deja caer su rostro en sus manos y gime.

—No hablemos de ello.

—Aun te duele —señalo y me sorprendo cuando asiente.

—Aun lo hace. Y paso hace un año… soy patético.

Asiento.

—Lo eres, pero no por eso.

— ¿Entonces porque soy patético? ¡Ilumíname!

—Eres patético por dejar que tus padres guíen tu vida y como alternativa desesperada de colaste a mi viaje —me levanto y pongo mi mano en su hombro— no te preocupes, cuando regreses a Londres serás otro tipo y ya no dejaras que tus controladores padres te mangoneen.

Me mira un segundo en el cual yo le sonrió antes de que se deje caer en su cama.

.

.

.

—Mi padre no me ha llamado —comento para llenar el silencio en el que estamos caminando. Edward tiene sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón— no sé si debería preocuparme o no. Bien puede venir ya en camino con su arma a mano para matarte.

—Realmente espero que estés bromeando sobre eso —aunque sus palabras suenan relajadas sus ojos están alarmados.

—Esperemos no haga eso. No puedo asegurar nada con mi papá.

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo mientras caminamos. Ah, qué bonito es esto.

— ¿Por qué nunca mencionas a tu madre? —Pregunta de repente.

—Mi madre es muy relajada, no tengo que preocuparme mucho por cómo vaya a reaccionar. Ella, a pesar de su edad, actúa igual que una adolescente —me rio recordando a mi… hippie madre— ella ahora debe de estar junto a su novia completamente relajada ajena a la locura de mi padre. Probablemente él ya la llamo alterado y ella solamente debió de haberse reído y dicho algunas cosas que lo volvieron aún más loco.

— ¿Tu madre es gay?

—Bisexual. Honestamente ella no se deja llevar por el sexo de una persona sino por cómo es en realidad.

— ¿Por eso vives con tu padre?

—El matrimonio de ellos nunca funciono. Mamá se fue tan pronto como se enamoró de una chica recién graduada del instituto.

Me mira asombrado por esa declaración.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si —me rio un poco— no puedo entender cómo es que se conocieron, pero creo que fue allí cuando mi mamá descubrió que también le gustaban las mujeres. Mi papá, por supuesto, la demando porque ella se fugó con la chica llevándome a mí. Se divorciaron, ella perdió mi custodia pero mi padre no fue cruel como para alejarme completamente de ella; las visitas eran realmente buenas y… ella siempre me ha apoyado.

—Tu familia es toda una locura. No esperaba que me contaras todo esto.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme. ¡Ah, no si tengo! —Exclamo y niego con mi cabeza—. Seth. Me avergüenzo totalmente de él.

— ¿Quién es Seth?

—Mi hermano menor. Me avergüenza lo mucho que le encanta masturbarse.

Edward se vio consternado por la declaración antes de realmente echarse a reír. Niega con su cabeza y habla con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se masturba? ¿Acaso tu…

— ¿Lo he visto? Si, por desgracia —aún tengo pesadillas con ello. Me estremezco recordándolo— Charlie… eh, mi padre, me mando a llamarlo y como de costumbre, entre sin llamar y ¡guao! Mi hermanito se estaba masturbando. Lo más gracioso es que estaba acostado en su cama y lo jalaba, sus pies estaban como en punta y los balanceaba de arriba abajo.

Se ríe un poco más.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

Continuamos caminando y me siento un poco más relajada con el silencio. Aun no me agrada mucho su compañía en _mi_ viaje, pero al menos hare el intento porque sea más agradable. Aunque él es tan… seco. Parece no poder llevarse bien con la mayoría de la gente a excepción cuando esta borracho.

.

.

.

—Ug, te odio programación francesa —murmuro apagando la televisión dándome por vencida en encontrar algo en mi idioma— _The Simpson_ ni siquiera suenan bien en francés.

— _The Simpson_ son la peor caricatura. Son… vulgares.

—Ay, sí que eres remilgado tú.

Mantenemos el silencio un momento en el que yo me la paso verificando la música de mi celular y cara de culo se la pasa mirando el techo. Cuando suelta un suspiro demasiado fuerte y dramático lo volteo a ver.

—Es injusto que tú al menos tengas un celular con el cual distraerte mientras yo tengo que mirar este horrible techo.

—La vida no es justa.

—Comprare uno. Sacare dinero de mi cuenta de cualquier manera no duraremos mucho tiempo aquí.

Ruedo los ojos quitando la atención de mi celular para mirarlo como el idiota que es.

—Quedamos que nos quedaríamos más tiempo aquí. No te prohíbo que compres tu celular, pero hazlo cuando ya nos vayamos a marchar.

— ¿Y mientras que quieres que haga? —Inquiere sonando como un niño pequeño.

—Puedo prestarte el mío.

Gime tirado en su cama y luego se pone de pie.

—Quiero salir. Me he enfadado de estar aquí encerrado.

—La puerta está abierta —digo haciéndome bolita en la cama.

Oh, me siento tan malditamente perezosa.

—Siempre te he acompañado a todos lados, por favor —suplica y gruñendo me pongo de pie. No soy una perra.

—Eres un fastidioso.

—Tú no eres una persona muy dulce y agradable que digamos tampoco.

—Como sea, mueve tu trasero.

.

.

.

El aire se siente muy fresco y hace que me felicite a mí misma por obligarme a salir de la cama. Si, ando _muy_ cansada de tantos viajes y cambios de horarios, pero está valiendo la pena.

Ojala sea cierto eso de la comida francesa. Según mi madre su bisabuelo era francés… honestamente no tengo ningún rasgo de ellos, ¿acaso hay algún rasgo distintivo? Como sea, mi madre dice que según tenemos buena mano para la cocina debido a la sangre francesa de su bisabuelo.

Mientras caminamos miro que hay algunos tipos pintando, tomando fotografías y otros simplemente admirando la vista. Odio no haber traído mi cámara. La mayoría de los que está a mi alrededor parecen ser turistas, pero otros no miran con demasiado interés alrededor son de aquí.

—Hay demasiada gente más adelante —comenta Edward acercándose más a mí.

—Oh, toma mi mano pequeño, no vayas a perderte —le digo con dulzura haciéndolo endurecer su gesto. Le golpeo el brazo con mi codo— relájate, hombre.

Continuamos caminando y me detengo un momento tomándolo de su brazo para hacerlo detenerse y compro un bocado que luce delicioso. Es muy colorido y realmente no tengo idea de que sea, pero cuando doy el primer mordisco decido que sin importar que carajos sea sabe delicioso.

—Es delicioso, debiste comprar uno —le digo a mi seco compañero.

—No soy de dulces.

—Tú te lo pierdes —me encojo de hombros continuando comiendo mi dulce.

 _Es todo tan artístico._

Lo juro, me encanta todo alrededor. Siempre he considerado Francia como la ciudad de los artistas y mientras más camino más confirmo mi idea. Yo sería feliz viviendo aquí. De hecho, este lugar lo marcare como uno a los que definitivamente quiero volver.

Quizá debo de solicitar un intercambio para la universidad aquí. Los intercambios, sobre todo para Estados Unidos, no muchos los rechazan.

Miro a la derecha y veo a un niño de al menos cinco años mirando asustado a su alrededor. Es pálido, rubio y pequeño, luce igual a mi cuando me perdí en el supermercado por culpa de mi padre.

—Mira a ese niño —le murmuro a Edward entre dientes y el pequeño se pega más a la pared cuando nota que lo miramos— parece perdido.

—Está perdido —me responde entre dientes y se va acercando al niño— Hola… eh, _bonjour petit garçon_ —hace una mueca y me mira—que asco de acento tengo.

Me acerco a ellos y le sonrió en apoyo.

—No sabía que hablabas francés.

—Hola —susurra el chico en nuestro idioma y doy un suspiro de alivio al ver que es un extranjero como nosotros. Edward también se nota aliviado.

— ¿Estás perdido, amiguito? —Le pregunta con voz suave y le sonríe con ternura cuando asiente y hace un puchero— ¿Vienes con tus padres?

—Mi mamá —susurra y las lágrimas salen de él. _Aw_ — quiero ir con mi mamá.

—Te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu madre —le asegura.

 _¿Lo haremos?_ Bueno, maldita sea con Edward, será un milagro si encontramos a la madre del chico.

Me acerco a él y lo jalo del brazo hacia mí sin mirar al pequeño y le susurro:

— ¿Estás loco? Honestamente Edward este lugar esta como… grandísimo, será un milagro si encontramos a su madre.

—Lo ayudaremos a encontrar a su madre y si no…

— ¿Si no que? ¿Lo llevaremos con nosotros? —Me ahogo en una risa sarcástica— bueno, déjame te digo que si hacemos eso nos llevaran directo a prisión.

—No seas boba —rueda los ojos— iba a decir que de no encontrar a su madre ahora lo llevaríamos a la comisaria para que ellos se encarguen.

Y se gira para acercarse al pequeño que lo está mirando igual a como se mira un héroe. Seguramente en su mente soy la bruja malvada.

Ah, mierda. Esto debe ser mi karma por mi mal comportamiento a lo largo de los años.

Primero aparece Edward colándose a mi viaje y ahora este pequeño niño perdido al cual ayudaremos a encontrar a su madre lo cual encuentro muy poco probable con este montón de gente.

—Rara, muévete para que encontremos más rápido a su madre.

—Te odio, Cullen —lo apunto con mi dedo comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me estuvo poniendo al corriente con mi historia en Wattpad (Pásense a leerla si gustan mi usuario es: **Marisol_Hezz** ), hasta hoy revise el capítulo para poder subirlo. Así como Bella tiene familia francesa por madre materna yo también, justo igual, de echo ese dato lo saque de mi :') y honestamente tampoco tengo ningún rasgo que me distinga soy una típica mexicana xD

Me dicen que les parece en capítulo y les digo que poco a poco se va a ir desarrollando la relación de ellos, ya ven que apenas y se están conociendo.

Estoy escribiendo un One-Shot :O próximamente lo subire. Los invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook ( **Marisol Hezz Fanfics,** link directo en mi perfil).

¡Hasta la próxima semana! Tratare de subir nuevo capítulo y el OS la próxima semana pues entro a la escuela el 21 :(


End file.
